


Fanvid--Cold As You

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [14]
Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-26
Updated: 2008-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Power Rangers Jungle Fury fanvid featuring Camille and Dai Shi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Cold As You

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> This was previously on my SireneMarina Youtube Account. It's set to "Cold as You" by Taylor Swift. This was my first ever Daishille (my 'ship name for Dai Shi/Jarrod & Camille) music video. It was removed from YouTube because of the song, but here it is with the correct audio! If you love Dai Shi/Jarrod and Camille, please visit my fanlisting dedicated to the couple where you can find lots of awesome stuff: http://rose-magnifique.net/daishille


End file.
